Jealousy is the Best Policy
by PotterGeek020
Summary: Hermione and Ron seem to be getting closer to an actual relationship, but will a friend from Ron's past ruin it all?  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so this story is definitely a Ron/Hermione shipping story, so if you can't stand that ship, then you can just replace the names as you go along because I still want you to read it. Please review!

Hermione woke up in Ginny's room of the Burrow. She was staying at the Weasley's for the summer. She loved it there; the smell of the freshly mowed grass, the magical world all around her, and Ron.

Hermione looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was six-thirty, but Hermione was fully awake. She moved her eyes to the bed across the room. Ginny was still sleeping; the top of her head was poking out from under the blankets along with her arm draping the side of the bed.

Hermione could feel the sleep drift from her body and stumbled out of bed. She moved to her dresser and found a suitable outfit. As she put the clothes on, she looked in the nearby mirror. 'Of course Ron would approve' she thought to herself. She pinned her hair up so that it gathered to the back of her head and brushed against the tops of her shoulders.

Being as quiet as possible so Ginny would not be awoken, Hermione slipped out through the door and headed down the stairway to the Weasley's kitchen.

As Hermione walked in she found Mrs. Weasley cooking assortments of food for breakfast. It seemed as if there was enough food for an army. Mrs. Weasley turned and saw Hermione enter the kitchen. "Good morning, dear. I see we're up early today!" Mrs. Weasley's voice was cheery and she seemed to be wide awake.

"Good morning. Do you need any help?" Hermione moved toward the stove. Mrs. Weasley smiled at the gesture.

"That would be wonderful, dear! Just stir this for a while and I'll start setting the table." Mrs. Weasley went out of the room with plates, napkins, cups, and silverware floating behind her.

Hermione began to stir the contents that Mrs. Weasley had pointed out to her. Hermione recognized it as oatmeal. She could smell the fresh scent of cinnamon rising from the pot. The Weasley's kitchen always smelled delicious.

Soon enough, Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen apparently having finished setting the table and began her work again cooking.

"Oh, Hermione! I believe that oatmeal is done. You can turn off the burner now and place the oatmeal on the table."

"Sure," Hermione took the oatmeal and started for the dining room. It was a little hot, so Hermione began to walk more quickly to get to the table faster. When she walked through the dining room door, she tripped on the floor rug and fell. The oatmeal flew everywhere and the bowl shattered to pieces. Hermione gasped and when she came to her sense she realized had fallen into someone's arms. She looked up and saw Ron trying to hold in his laughter.

"I see we're helping out with breakfast this morning," he smiled and helped Hermione to her feet. Hermione figured he would burst out laughing, but he just stood there with that silly smirk on his face.

"Destroying it is more like it." Hermione sighed and headed toward the kitchen to get a rag and a dust bin.

"You know," Ron started, "mum's not going to be too happy about this. Maybe I should handle it." Ron went into the kitchen and Hermione could hear Mrs. Weasley screaming about how Ron should be less clumsy.

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL! SOMEONE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT!

"But mum, I was just trying to help."

"WELL, IF YOU WANT TO HELP SO BAD, GO IN THERE AND CLEAN THE MESS! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE IN THERE!"

"I'm really sorry, mum," Hermione could hear Ron say.

"NOW I HAVE TO MAKE MORE! I CAN'T GET ANYTHING DONE HERE!" Mrs. Weasley seemed to go off rambling after that and Ron came into the dining room with a rag, dust bin, and a bright red face.

"Ron, that was sweet of you to take the blame, but I think she would've gone easier on me," Hermione giggled.

"Well, it probably wouldn't have been a big deal if I didn't tell her that I took the bowl from your hands and it flew across the room." They both laughed and began to clean up the mess.

The two cleaned silently for a while making sure to make everything spotless so that Mrs. Weasley would not explode again. Suddenly, Ron began to start conversation, "You know, Hermione, we haven't done too much this summer." He said this without looking at her, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

"Sure we have. We've played Quidditch and we even went out the other night—"

"No, I mean, we haven't done anything together. You know, just you and me." Ron's face grew red and Hermione's heart skipped a beat. 'He wants to do something with me? Alone?' she thought. She could not help but feel she was getting her hopes up.

"Well, we should do something sometime," Ron said. "I mean, go somewhere together. Just us."

Hermione's cheeks flushed almost enough to match Ron's and she still did not take her eyes off the spot she was cleaning, "I think that's a great idea, Ron. Do you think we could do something today?" Hermione hoped she did not sound too forward about the situation.

"Sounds great! I mean, I think that would be fun," Ron sounded relieved. He was trying to keep his enthusiasm from showing, but Hermione could sense it.

"What were you thinking of doing?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I have an idea, but it's going to be a surprise," Ron smiled and winked, he felt much more comfortable now that Hermione seemed to be interested.

"Oh, really? And just how might I act to such a surprise?" Hermione put her hands on her hips and gave a curious smile.

"I guess we'll have to just wait and see," Ron took his rag and headed out of the room. Hermione was left to a clean dining room once again. As Ron went through the doorway, she could not help but smirk at his secretiveness.

Being in such a happy mood, Hermione decided to go and see if Ginny was awake yet. She climbed the stairs and opened Ginny's door. Hermione found Ginny sitting on her bed putting on some shoes.

"Good morning, Ginny," Hermione sang.

"Hey, Hermione. Have you been up for a while?"

"Yeah, for a couple of hours now. Your mum's working on breakfast. She's been cooking all morning. I don't know why she's cooking all of this food."

"Oh, I do," Ginny replied. "Our old friends are coming up for brunch today. We haven't seen them in years."

"Oh, okay. So are you all great friends with them?"

"Well, they have kids and some our age too."

"You're going to have to tell me all about these people, Ginny."

"Okay then, their surname is Dacey. They live in Scotland now, but they used to live near us when we were younger. Their dad, Mark, got a job out in Scotland and so they had to move. Their mum, Laura, keeps in touch with my mum by owl and they have been planning on getting together for some time now, but everyone's been so busy that it's been delayed so many times."

"So you've known them since you were little?"

"Yup, ever since I can remember. They have four kids. The oldest is Charlie's age, his name is Andrew, but we call him Andy. Then there is Daniel who is Fred and George's age and just like them too. Then there is Susan who is your age and Jane who is my age."

"Oh, so will they all be coming?" Hermione asked.

"No, Andy isn't. He's off working, but everyone else will be here. It's for the better though because Charlie and Bill are off working too and he wouldn't have anyone his age to talk to.

"And everyone gets along with each other just fine?"

"They are a really nice family. Don't worry," Ginny smiled.

Hermione smiled back. She was excited to meet another wizarding family, since she usually only saw muggles during the summer at her parents house. 'If Ginny likes them, then I'm sure I will too' she thought.

"I'm going to go help mum in the kitchen. I heard her yelling about having too much work to do earlier. Ginny got up and left the room. Hermione could hear Ginny's feet as they went down the stairs.

A/N: And there's the end of chapter one! I hope you all liked it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for everyone ho reviewed and added this to their alerts or favorites! It really makes me want to update sooner. Here's chapter two!

Hermione decided to go and find something to do. She was afraid to help Mrs. Weasley again, so she decided to see if she could figure out what Ron's surprise would be. She walked out of Ginny's room and tiptoed up to Ron's room. She pushed her ear to the door, but she could not hear anything.

"Well then, it looks like I've caught you in the act!"

Hermione's stomach lurched as se turned around and found Ron smirking at her.

"Oh, Ron! I was—well—I was—oh, right! I was just going to ask you if I could borrow some shoes!" Hermione blurted. 'Wow, please tell me I did not just say that out loud.'

"Well, I can definitely tell you, I haven't heard that on before," Ron said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Erm, I guess I should get going then. I think I hear Ginny—," Hermione slid passed Ron, but was stopped when she felt him grab onto her hand. She tensed under his touch.

"Don't leave. I'm not allowed anywhere near the kitchen and I'm afraid of what Fred and George are up to," Ron gave a smile. "Unless, you don't want to…"

"No, I want to," Hermione said. She followed Ron into his room. His bright orange walls and Chudley Canons posters made her feel right at home. It was her favorite room of the entire house. Ron closed the door and sat down on his bed. Hermione sat at the foot of the bed and watched one of the Chudley Canons posters on the wall.

"So, Hermione, if you don't want to borrow my shoes," Ron smirked as Hermione's face grew red with embarrassment, "what do you want?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was hoping to find out what you have planned for us later today," Hermione blushed. She could not wipe the grin from her face.

"Oh, really," said Ron. "I didn't know you eavesdropped for information. Did you decide being a goody-goody was too much to handle?"

"You think I'm a goody-goody do you?" Hermione said slyly. "Do you like goody-goodies, Ronald? If you do I can go back to my perfectly polished ways."

"I like you just the way you are, Hermione," Ron said this as he locked his eyes in hers. Hermione seemed lost for words. She wanted to tell him she loved him. Just to say those words to him. She knew he must have feelings for her now, too. The way he was acting showed it.

"Ron, I need to tell you something," she spoke in nothing more than a whisper.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Ron, I—."

CRACK! The twins popped in saying, "They're here! They're here!

"Who's here?" Ron asked looking confused.

"Didn't mum tell you? The Dacey's are here for brunch! Mum's got loads of food downstairs," Fred exclaimed.

"Smells great," George added. "The Dacey's' are downstairs, though. Mum asked us to come and get you. We should show Daniel some of the new products we've been working on, Fred."

"Well, of course we do, George!" Fred chimed. "Oh, and Ron, just so you know Susan is here. You know, the one you fancied when you were younger."

Ron turned red, "I did not _fancy_ her! She fancied me!"

"Well she's downstairs. They're all waiting to see you!" Fred finished and the twins left with another CRACK back downstairs.

"Hermione, let's go! I want to introduce you to everyone!" Ron jumped up and ran to the door. "You're going to love them! There's Susan and Andy and—."

"Ginny already told me," Hermione sighed. She was a little disappointed that the twins had interrupted them when she had finally found enough courage to tell Ron her feelings.

"Well then, come on!" Ron was practically jumping out of his skin. He seemed so excited, so Hermione decided to put her feelings behind her. Perhaps she would be able to tell Ron when they got together later that day.

Hermione got up and walked through the door that Ron was holding open for her. They raced down the stairs and cam to the living room. Everyone was getting reacquainted and was recalling times of the past. Mr. and Mrs. Dacey were talking with Mr. Weasley, who seemed to be telling them hid new discovery about the muggle snow globes. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen trying to finish up cooking. Fred and George were showing Daniel a new product, which Hermione had overheard was some sort of spark shooting chewing gum. Ginny was sitting on the coach with Susan and Jane.

"Oh, Ron, good you're downstairs!" Mr. Weasley called. "Ron, I'm sure you remember mark and Laura Dacey."

"Of course I do!" Ron replied shaking Mr. Dacey's hand and being embraced by Mrs. Dacey.

"Look at how much you've grown," said Mrs. Dacey. "He's becoming a fine boy, Arthur."

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Mark. Laura. This is Hermione Granger. She is staying with over the summer. Her parents are muggles you see," Mr. Weasley introduced. Hermione shook their hands and politely greeted them.

"Hermione is in my year at Hogwarts. She is the smartest witch of our age," Ron added. Hermione blushed.

"Well, go see Susan, then. I'm sure she'll love to know there's another girl her age here," Mrs. Dacey stated.

Ron and Hermione walked over to the coach that the girls were sitting on.

"Susan! Jane! How are you?" Ron asked.

"Oh, just fine," said Jane. "It's lovely to come back. I see the house hasn't changed one bit. It's just everyone in it who has."

"Well, you've changed quite a bit too. It looks like you might have Ginny beat in height!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about mum not getting me new robes all the time!" Ginny retorted.

Before Ron could come up with a comeback, Hermione introduced herself, "I'm Hermione Granger. I'm in Ron's year at Hogwarts."

"Well isn't that cute. You stay here during the summer?" Susan said, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, my parents are on vacation a lot, so we find it easiest if I just stay here," Hermione stated.

Susan smiled. Hermione could not tell if it was in disgust or good intentions.

"So, have you and Ron been friends long?" Susan asked.

"We've known each other since first year," Ron stated.

"Hmm, so, are you two dating?" Susan asked with a very questioning look.

"Dating? Dating! No…no…we aren't…no…of course not!" Ron replied.

"Good," Susan said and got up from the coach. She headed for the kitchen. Hermione saw Ron stare at Susan as she walked to the other side of the room. Guessing from what Fred and George said earlier, Ron still seemed to fancy Susan, which troubled her. What also troubled her was the fact that Susan seemed to fancy him. Susan did say that it was 'good' that Hermione and Ron were not dating. Hermione was beginning to think this visit was going to be nothing like she expected.

A/N: So, there's another chapter. Tell me what you think of Susan so far. Innocent or up to something? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so I have a love/hate relationship with this chapter…

Hermione could not take Ron's staring at Susan any longer. "What are you staring at, Ron?" Hermione asked, but made it seem as though she did not really care for an answer.

"What?" Ron seemed to come out of some sort of trance. "Staring? I wasn't—obviously you didn't think—I wasn't—I'm not staring!" Ron blurted out all at once and began to turn red.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, Hermione," Jane started, "I hear you're quite the clever witch."

"Well, I have been known for good grades, but I'm sure there are smarter—."

"Are you kidding, Hermione?" Ron interrupted. "You're the smartest witch in our school. I bet you could give the teachers a run for their money!"

"Ron, that's sweet and all, but—."

"Hermione, stop being modest!" Ron again did not let Hermione finish.

Hermione blushed. Ron slumped down to the floor, resting his back on the base of the couch.

"So, Jane," Hermione started, taking her eyes away from the youngest of the Weasley boys, "Where do you go to school?"

"Oh, it's a small school in Scotland. I don't know if you've heard of it, Witchworth. All girl school, you know. I do pretty well there grade wise. Susan goes too. She could do really well, but she gets, well, she gets easily distracted. There are a lot of male teachers, you know."

Ginny giggled, "She reminds me a bit of Lavender Brown."

"Don't remind me!" both Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

Ginny started laughing extremely loud at this.

"Who's Lavender Brown?" Jane asked.

"I'll explain when we eat," Ginny said, trying to calm herself down. "I don't want to embarrass anyone. Well, at least not when they're listening."

"Well, thank you for the spare of humiliation!" Ron replied.

At this point Mrs. Weasley emerged out of the kitchen.

'Everything's ready. You may be seated in the dining room," Mrs. Weasley called as she wiped the back of her hand across her forehead. She looked relieved to be done cooking.

"Race you to the dining room, Hermione!" Ron said and bolted off before Hermione could process what was going on.

"No fair! You didn't give me a proper warning!" Hermione laughed behind him.

Unfortunately, with Ron's lead and speed, Hermione was quite far behind him and by the time Hermione reached the room Ron was sitting down, helping himself to some kipper.

Although she lost, Hermione could not have cared less. What was on her mind now was the fact that Susan had planted herself in the chair next to Ron's. Luckily there was an empty chair on the other side of him which Hermione helped herself to. She was determined to keep Ron's attention to her side of the table.

"Molly, the table looks wonderful! You did a brilliant job. You must have been cooking all morning," Mrs. Dacey praised.

"I enjoy doing it!" Mrs. Weasley replied, giving a smile.

"Mrs. Weasley, you really did a great job. Everything is cooked to perfection and is displayed beautifully. It takes real talent to do something like this!" Susan said so sweetly that it made Hermione sick. Susan was batting her eyelashes to emphasize her angelic nature and Hermione swore she threw up in her mouth a little.

"Oh, thank you dear! I'm glad you like it," Mrs. Weasley smiled, not seeming to notice anything wrong with the compliment.

"Oh, yes! It's appreciated greatly! You do everything so well!" Susan added.

Hermione could tell Susan was trying to make an impression. She did not want Mrs. Weasley to think highly of Susan, especially more highly than herself.

"You know, Susan, you are entirely correct," Hermione called. "Although, I do wish to say that every meal you make, Mrs. Weasley, is above and beyond anything I have ever had before."

"Thank you, Hermione."

"Well, Mrs. Weasley," said Susan, although she was talking to Mrs. Weasley she was glaring at Hermione, "I have to say, I wish we had great chefs like you in Scotland! You must have had a restaurant at some point. You cook as if you are a professional!"

"Thank—"

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione glared back at Susan, "I hope, one day, I will be able to cook as well as you or even _half_ as well as you. If I could even accomplish that, I would be amazing. That's how great I believe you're talent truly is."

"Well, I think, Mrs. Weasley, that you are not only a wonderful cook, but a wonderful person!"

"Well, I think you are such a great person as well, and you have raised some very _handsome_ and wonderful children!"

"I think," Susan stood from the table now, talking more at Hermione than Mrs. Weasley, "you're children are all well brought up and some," at this point she looked to Ron, "are the sweetest, most handsome people I know!"

"And I entirely agree!" Hermione bellowed, also standing from the table.

There was silence throughout the room. However, the two girls still stared at ach other looking as I any second they were going to rip the other's head off. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be quite pleased with her compliments, but looked confused. The other adults had their jaws dropped. Fred, George and Andy seemed completely amazed and Ginny and Jane were staring from Hermione to Susan.

Ron, however, was still eating, completely unaware of what just happened.

"Wonderful kipper, mum," Ron said with a mouthful.

Mrs. Weasley gave her son an odd look, "Erm…thanks."

A/N: Okay so I like the fighting, but I feel like I can't make it sound not cheesy...or maybe fake, I guess is the word. Tell me what you think. I may have to revise this one later. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I totally apologize for taking forever to update, but I mean DEATHLY HALLOWS! You should all understand. I'm back now though so yay! Thanks for being so patient!

Disclaimer: Hi, my name is not J.K. Rowling.

Brunch seemed to go on a bit more smoothly after that. Ron's comment seemed to help everyone put aside their confusion and go on to talking of other topics. The adults talked of their families and of course sidetracked all the way through it, as always. Fred and George were talking to Andy of the new products they had been working on in hushed whispers, occasionally passing a nervous glance to Mrs. Weasley, hoping she could not hear of their most likely law breaking ideas. Ginny and Jane were trying to suppress giggles as they spoke of the times before when they were little.

Hermione and Susan of course stayed silent for some time, trying to calm themselves from their uprising, but as soon as the girls settled down, they riled themselves right back up again. Hermione was trying desperately to keep Ron's attention, which was so hard since Susan could be quite persuasive and was extremely flirtatious. Of course, Ron had difficulty noticing her attempts to have him fall under her spell, but that still did not stop the unspoken battle between the two girls.

Although Hermione was annoyed, she was not worried. Susan would be leaving soon after brunch and then Ron would be all hers. She could not help feeling jealous, but pushed aside her feelings about it whenever the thought of what her 'surprise' could be later on that day.

"Ron," Susan exclaimed, "I didn't know you're on the quidditch team! And you're keeper! That's my _favorite_ position. I really want to see you play sometime!" This was all said with so much enthusiasm that Hermione was disturbed beyond reason.

"Well, I'm not terrible either," said Ron casually. He loved to tell or recant his story of winning the biggest game of their fifth year.

"I bet you're the best on the team! No, the best in Hogwarts!" Susan replied, again sounding almost fake.

"Well, he is, you know! He's the best keeper _I've_ ever seen!" Hermione butted in. "He even blocked every shot in one of the games! He was—_is_ amazing!"

Susan glared, but for once did not try to make a comment back. "Ron after brunch, may I talk to you?"

"Well, I guess—"

"No, he can't!" Hermione interrupted, she was not having Susan the one thing that was going to save her day from being not worth anything at all. "He promised me he'd give me a surprise!"

"A surprise? What do you mean?" Susan asked.

"Well, I told Hermione we'd do something today, but I wouldn't tell her what," Ron answered.

"Oh, I could come too you know! It'd be fun!" Susan smiled at Ron.

"Won't you be going home?" Hermione snarled. Susan glared, but Ron did not hear her.

"Sure. That'd be okay," Ron said. "Is that okay, Hermione?"

"Erm, Ron, I was hoping—"

"Alright, it's settled then, we'll all go!" Susan exclaimed and turned back to her plate with Hermione so angry she seemed to have steam coming from her ears.

A/N: Yeah, short chapter, but hopefully everyone will forgive me. Please, review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, this chapter took me forever. I hope you all like it. Only I have a feeling all of you are going to hate me for it.

After brunch, Susan led Ron into the living room where they talked about something that Hermione so badly wanted to hear. Unfortunately, she was stuck helping Mrs. Weasley clean up the dishes. Her mind was racing as to what Susan could be saying to Ron. She did not know what to think in the slightest. Hermione was so overwhelmed that she did not even notice when Mrs. Weasley was talking to her. She just nodded occasionally and looked blankly at the chipped wallpaper straight in front of her.

She looked over her shoulder every once in a while, hoping to see Ron coming into the kitchen with a very distraught Susan behind him, but her vision never came. She was very worried as to what could be happening between them. Hermione realized that she never really did tell Ron her feelings for him. If Ron and Susan ended up falling for each other it was her fault. She lost her chance, she knew it. It was all over, everything she wanted.

"Hermione. Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley brought Hermione out of her trance. "You've been scrubbing the same dish for at least ten minutes. Are you alright?"

"Oh, yea, I'm fine," Hermione said speaking barely over a whisper.

Mrs. Weasley gave a concerned look, but decided not to question Hermione's statement. "Well, if you're sure, dear. I finished the rest of the dishes. Why don't you go out into the living room with everyone else?"

Hermione put down her dish rag and walked over to the living room, not glancing at Mrs. Weasley's questioning glare. She needed to know what was going on with Ron. She needed to tell him how she felt so that Susan could not do it before her. The living room, however held everyone, but Ron and Susan.

"Looking for someone?" Fred came over to Hermione with George and Andy right behind him.

"Yes, actually—"

"Well, that's not what's important right now." George interrupted. "Listen we have an entirely hypothetical question."

Hermione just nodded trying to see if she could spot Ron behind the twins towards the staircase.

"You see, we know you know almost everything about anything, so we were wondering if you could tell us hypothetically of course what would happen in this situation. See, we are using some—well—some ingredients that could cause destruction to just about everything within a thirty mile radius, hypothetically.

Hermione sighed. "If you are using what I think you're using, make sure you don't put more than three drops if it into the entire mixture and definitely don't put it near any source of heat."

"Hypothetically," said George.

"Sure, hypothetically," Hermione said in annoyance. "Have you seen Ron?"

"Ron? Oh, he's with Susan in his room," Fred said smirking.

"We told you he fancied her. He's always in denial though. Embarrassed I assume. Do you think they're snogging yet Fred?" George said.

"Not a chance, Ron may fancy Susan, but there is no way that statement can be turned around," Fred laughed.

"I dunno, guys. She was talking about him the whole way up here," Andy spoke.

Hermione looked horrified. She never thought about this possibility. She pushed the laughing boys aside and sprinted up to Ron's room. She was fuming by the time she got to the attic. She did not even bother to knock on the door and found Ron and Susan doing just what she feared. She was too late.

When Ron saw Hermione he pushed Susan off of him so hard that she squealed in fright.

"Hermione… I can—I can explain!"

Hermione's eyes were full of tears that she was so desperately trying to hold back. "What is there to explain, Ron? I saw everything. Don't tell me that I was just imagining."

"But, Hermione," Ron sounded as if he was begging her to listen, but she could not.

She caught Susan's triumphant stare and Hermione turned and ran out of the room as quickly as she had burst in.

She ran into Ginny's room and slammed the door behind her so hard that one of the pictures on the wall had fallen down and smashed to pieces. Hermione went over to the picture and lifted it from the floor while wiping the tears from her eyes. It was of her, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. It was fourth year, Ginny's third, in front of the Hogwarts express. Hermione traced her finger around the form that was Ron. He would smile up at her and then turn his head and smile at the Hermione in the picture.

Hermione smiled. How could she have been so clueless? She just watched as the boy's eyes looked lovingly at the bushy-haired girl next to him. He had felt the same all along. She was just too distracted with her love for him to notice. Tears streamed down her face, but they were tears of happiness this time. She thought back to how happy she was being friends with him. She was so oblivious to everything. All the times h had tried to tell her and she just never let him. This was all her fault. He tried to get her and she had pushed away. She was too scared.

She was so lost in her memories that she barely heard the knock on the door. Susan came in and Hermione just looked at her blankly. How could she be mad at her? Susan won Ron before she could. Hermione knew it was not Susan's fault for all of this. She was just the first to tell Ron how she felt. Hermione missed her chance.

"Listen, Hermione," Susan started. "Sorry you had to see that. I just told Ron, before you walked in, that I had feelings for him and he just jumped on me. I was shocked myself actually." She laughed at this, seeming pleased with herself. Her sympathy act was not working too well. "I guess he felt the same way. I'm sorry if that upsets you."

Hermione sighed knowing that when she started talking the tears would all come back. "It's alright."

Susan, who had her back to Hermione, spun around so quickly that her hair whipped around violently. "Oh?"

"Yea, I can tell that you know I have feelings for Ron, but you were the braver one. You got him first. It's my mistake and I can't jeopardize your relationship for something that I should have done so much sooner. You won his heart and I can't do anything about it. So why should I be upset about it?"

Susan had her mouth gaped open in shock. "You mean you're okay with all of this?"

"Yea, I am." Hermione gave a weak smile. It was so hard to lie, especially to herself.

Susan walked over to her and looked at the picture she was holding. "You know, Ron told me about when you were younger. How old were you there?"

"It was our fourth year of school."

"Oh, yea, Ron said that he liked you then, but he said he doesn't now. He got over you after you went to the ball with—oh, what's his name?"

"Viktor Kr—"

"Oh it doesn't matter anyway. Ron said that he has no feelings like that for you now."

Hermione swallowed hard. She had forgotten about the ball.

There was silence for a while, until Susan spoke again, "You won't mind still joining us to that little surprise Ron has been planning?"

"No, I guess not."

Susan smiled mischievously once again. "We are going tomorrow, though. Today, Mrs. Weasley said that we need to get settled in."

Hermione looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Mrs. Weasley said she told you! We are staying here for a couple of days. It seems there's a terrible storm in our town and it would not be safe for us to travel back until it dies down. I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?" Hermione said through gritted teeth. She thought that she would have a chance to win Ron's heart after Susan left, but this ruined everything.

Susan smiled and went to the door. "Oh, and could you move everything off of that bed over there?" Susan pointed to Hermione's bed. "Mrs. Weasley said that I could take one of the beds in Ginny's room and I like that one best."

"That's my bed," Hermione scowled.

"Oh, well Mrs. Weasley did say something about a cot that's stored up in Ron's room. She said someone could sleep on that. You can bring it down here." With that Susan sauntered out of the room with more arrogance than Hermione could endure.

Then Hermione saw Ron walk passed the door, making sure that he would not catch Hermione's gaze. Hermione was just about to go and talk to him and apologize for the scene she made, but then heard Susan stop on the stairs and start to talk to him.

"Ron, I talked to Hermione. She seemed delighted to see us as a couple!"

"Really? She didn't look happy when she found us—"

"Oh, she said that had nothing to do with that. She explained everything to me, don't worry. She's so happy for us. She said she wouldn't want it any other way. Don't give it another thought. Come on, I need to go tell Mrs. Weasley that Hermione so generously offered her bed to me."

They didn't say anything after that and Hermione grunted._ How could Susan say such a thing? I did not sound delighted at all. How could anyone be delighted hearing that the one they love doesn't feel the same way?_ Hermione sat on what now would be Susan's bed. She buried her face in her hands. This is definitely not what she was expecting her summer to turn out like at all.

A/N: So, Susan is a b—I mean witch. Yea, sorry to all of you who wish they could throw something at me for even writing this. I hope you all will still keep reading though. I mean, you all want to know how there trip tomorrow will be don't you? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so sorry this took me forever to update. I had vacation and school stuff and all this randomness. Thanks so much for being so patient!

"Hermione come down for dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called up to Ginny's room.

Hermione got up from what now would be Susan's bed and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Just because she was going to let Susan and Ron be together didn't mean she had to like it. As she went down to the dining room she noticed everyone was already sitting down in the seats they had sat in that morning. She found her seat next to Ron and tried not to make any eye contact with him or anyone else at the table for that matter. Susan looked extremely happy and every chance she could would grab Ron's hand and rub her thumb across the top of it. Ron's face grew terribly red every time this happened, especially when he noticed his dad looking towards his direction. Hermione almost started bawling her eyes out at the table when she saw Susan and Ron holding hands, but she wouldn't give Susan that satisfaction. Ginny and Jane giggled at the sight and tried to get the twins' and Andy's attention so they could make a snide comment.

"Ron, is your hand getting cold?" Fred exclaimed.

"Personally, I think it's quite toasty in here. Don't you, Andy?" George smirked.

Andy just laughed as he shook his head in no particular direction. He didn't want to make a scene in front of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He knew Fred and George were capable of doing it themselves.

"I think it is, George. I'm a little surprised though, since Ron's face is so red. It would make you think he was burning up."

"I agree, Fred. Ron, are you feeling well?"

"I'm feeling just fine, thank you," Ron mumbled in a threatening tone.

The twins smiled at each other and sniggered. Ginny and Jane were trying to hold in their laughter, while Andy kept smiling down at his plate of food, trying not to let anyone notice. Susan, however, did not seem to notice the twins remarks, since she kept holding onto Ron's hand. The adults were at the other side of the table and were engrossed in their conversation of past occurrences they had spent together.

"Well, if you're feeling fine, then may I ask why you have something attached to your hand? I mean, it's not normally there, is it?"

"I've never seen it before, George, but as of today I haven't seen it leave."

"Does Ron have something he would like to share with the table?" George asked with a curious look which was obviously fake.

"Leave him alone!" Hermione got up with the tears building in her eyes. "If he doesn't want to tell you something then he doesn't have to!"

Hermione stared at the now speechless twins. They had no idea what an angry Hermione was capable of doing. Hermione just stood there not saying a word. No one at the table was now. The adults were awestruck at the fact that they had no idea what was going on and all of the children went from giggling to something close to fear and surprise. Even Susan took notice of this and was confused at why Hermione would stick up for someone who had just earlier broken her heart.

Hermione sat back down and began pushing her food around her plate again. She was somewhat humiliated at her outburst, but couldn't bear to leave the table, since she knew she'd be in full out tears.

The twins had no idea what to say and just looked down at their plates awkwardly. Everyone else tried to get back into the flow of normal conversation. Ron looked at Hermione with total admiration, but looked away before Hermione could notice. Susan gave Hermione a glare. She had finally figured out she had some real competition on her hands.

After dinner, Susan helped pick up the dishes tonight as requested by her mother. She was not happy with this fact, but took it as a chance to have Ron by her side. She called to Ron and told him that he had to help her clean up, since they were a couple now. Hermione saw them together and ran up the stairs; she did not want to make another scene in front of the two families.

She went to Ginny's room and saw that her bed had new sheets and some of Susan's belongings scattered about it. Jane was lying on Ginny's bed while Ginny was on a cot next to it.

"Oh, hey, Hermione!" Ginny called

"Hi," Hermione said looking over at what now she assumed was Susan's bed.

Ginny noticed her glance and started to explain, "Susan said that you were okay with her sleeping in your bed and that you were going to get the extra cot in Ron's room. We made her bed for her and moved your sheets over there, so that you can put them on your cot when you bring it down."

"Oh, right," Hermione gave a weak smile and left the room to get her cot. As she was closing the door she heard Ginny and Jane talking.

"So, what do you think of Susan and Ron?" Jane asked to Ginny.

"They're okay, I guess," Ginny said.

"Well, I have to tell you something about them," Jane said in a nervous tone.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Well, um, Susan—she—she really likes Ron." Jane said sounding as if there were more.

"Oh?" Ginny said waiting for her to go on.

"That's it!" Jane said nervously. "That's all I had to say."

Hermione's brow furrowed. Jane was hiding something about Susan. She needed to know what it was, but knew that it would be hard to figure out. She pulled her head away from the door and went up the stairs to Ron's room. Her mind was racing with possibilities, _maybe Susan put Ron under some sort of spell to get him to like her, or maybe a love potion, _but nothing seemed to make sense.

Hermione opened the door to Ron's room and saw the cot on the side of the room.

"How am I going to get this downstairs?" she said.

"I could help," Ron was standing at his open door with a somewhat apologetic look on his face. However, Hermione did not notice this.

"Susan doesn't mind?" Hermione snapped.

"Well, I didn't ask her."

"Ugh, never mind! I can do it myself," Hermione turned her back to Ron and tried to think of a solution to her problem and not think of the redheaded boy behind her.

"Listen, Hermione, Susan and I are happy together and I don't understand why you have gotten so upset all of a sudden. Don't you want me to be happy?"

Hermione's jaw dropped and the tears started building up for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. "Excuse me?"

"Why can't you just explain to me why you tell Susan that you are happy for us and then you go around as if you're life just ended?"

"You know what, you're right. Maybe you should go ask Susan. I'm sure she could tell you why. She could tell you why I'm so _happy_ for you." Hermione paused, "Listen to me, you do what makes you happy and don't worry about me. Don't let me hold you back. If you like Susan more than m—more than—more than everyone else, then you can do whatever you want with her."

"But, you're not—"

"_Happy?_" Hermione finished for him. "Did you not listen? If Susan says I'm happy, then I must be happy!"

With that Hermione left the room leaving her cot in Ron's room. _I guess I'm sleeping on the floor tonight._

A/N: So, hopefully this had enough drama to make you happy for the long wait. Please review!


End file.
